


Thunder

by Sircheekbones



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sircheekbones/pseuds/Sircheekbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is afraid and only one person can calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [雷雨天](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480436) by [tigerjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/pseuds/tigerjo)



> For Veronica's birthday! Love you, darling!

CRASH!

There is was again. The terrible noise that left him shaking in his bed. He was afraid of something as harmless as thunder. It left him curled in a ball with his hands over his face. He felt incredibly silly. Here he was, almost in hysterics because of noises, yet he had the ability to turn into a “Giant, Green Rage Monster”. There was only one person who could calm him down. Thank God he was just down the hallway.

Bruce’s face was heated with embarrassment as he ambled down the hallway, wrapped in his blanket. He knocked on a door, just as another roll of thunder shook the Stark Tower. A fresh wave of fear coursed through his veins. The door opened and as soon as his terror filled eyes met calm, brown ones, Tony stepped aside to let Bruce enter. Tony wordlessly shut the door behind him, then pulled him in for a hug. Bruce sighed with relief.

“It’s okay,” Tony whispered into his ear, “You’re okay.”

“Thank you,” Bruce mumbled into his shoulder. He was beginning to feel better, until the lightning struck again. Tony sensed his renewed terror and released him from the hug.

“C’mon, you can spend the night in here.” Tony pulled Bruce along by the arm.

“Really?” Bruce let the blanket fall off of his shoulders.

“‘Course. normally I’d buy you dinner first, but hey.” Tony joked, earning a smile from Bruce.

Sharing Tony’s bed with him wasn’t nearly as awkward as he thought it would be. Tony left a respectable amount of space between them as they lay side by side. Very quickly, Bruce forgot all about the thunder. Tony’s bed was warm and comfortable, and he was soon lulled to sleep by the humming of the arc reactor. Tony lay awake, watching Bruce’s sleeping form. He didn’t seem as peaceful as one ought to be while sleeping.

About an hour later, another crack of thunder rumbled through the sky. Bruce frowned and closed the distance between them in his sleep. He put his head on Tony’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tony tensed at first, but relaxed when he saw that Bruce finally looked peaceful. He had said he was always angry, but right now he seemed as far as someone could be from angry. Tony was finally able to sleep that night.

*****

When Bruce woke up the next morning, he was much closer to Tony than he had ever hoped to be. They were pressed together, arms wrapped around each other, and their legs were impossibly tangled. He looked up at Tony’s face and saw he was awake to, smirking at him. Bruce blushed.

“Thank you, Tony. I don’t know if I could’ve slept without you.”

“You talk too much,” Tony replied.

“What do you-” Bruce was cut off by the sudden press of lips against his.

“Oh,” He said when they pulled apart.

“Well put,” Tony rolled his eyes and went back in for a deeper kiss. Wow. Bruce was totally still asleep; there was no way this was actually happening right now. Bruce decided to make the best of this. He cupped Tony’s face and straddled his waist. Tony grabbed Bruce’s waist and flipped them over. Okay, what the hell is in Tony’s pocket? Bruce thought. Oh. Oh. Bruce pulled away and stared up at Tony in wonderment. Tony just laughed and carried on kissing him.

Bruce and Tony were both late to breakfast that morning. If anyone noticed the funny way they walked, how disheveled they were, or the fact that they came out of the same room that morning, no one said anything. And if anyone noticed that they continued to stay in the same room each night, no one said anything about that either. At least, not to them, anyway.

 


End file.
